


The Book Of Lucifer.

by tyomawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Lucifer, Bored Lucifer, Hell he's making his own book, Hurt Lucifer, The Book Of Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's bored, Castiel is confused, Sam is worried and Dean is pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book Of Lucifer.

** The Book Of Lucifer  
Chapter I **

****

 

**Lucifer 1:1 -** ‘The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven…’

 

 

* * *

 

Lucifer sighed, everything was driving him mad. Sam and his brother were on a case, and he was working on a book that he was publishing online. He re-read the previous line he'd written, squinting at the brightness of the screen, changing the sentence completely.

 

_'You left me for years!' Mark growled. He pointed a gun towards his friend's head. Matt looked back at Mark distraught. 'I didn't want to Mark. Why won't you listen to my reasons?' Mark shifted uncomfortably. His palms were sweaty and the look Matt was giving him was wearing him down._

 

 _His mind flashed back to when he turned around to see empty places in their kitchen, the untouched armchair the still unmade bed across the hall. Music pounding through the walls of the apartment, loud off-key singing coming from the shower, really bad cooking and pizza for dinner. He snapped out of his_ _reverie, shrugging his shoulders._

 

_'Come on, when did you ever have a good reason for doing anything. You **left!** ' He argued. Matt's face dropped, he looked like Mark just kicked him in the stomach._

 

~~_'Mark just listen to me come-'_ ~~

_'Mark please just put the gun down and we can talk about this okay.' Matt pleaded._

 

"What are you even writing?" Sam asked over Lucifer's shoulder.

 

"Just something." Lucifer smiled and looked up at Sam from the laptop screen.

 


End file.
